starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Tales)
|birth=19 BBY, |death=Unknown, between and |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.72 meters |hair=Blond |eyes=Blue |cyber= |era=* * * * * |affiliation=* * * |masters=* |apprentices= }} Luke Skywalker was a legendary who helped defeat the . Born in 19 BBY, the son of the prolific Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the late Naboo queen , he was raised on in solitude to hide from Emperor and his father, now known as Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. In 0 BBY, Skywalker’s life was changed. A chance purchase of two droids, and , led to him meeting , Princess and and receiving Jedi training from . Skywalker later destroyed and joined the . A year later, in 1 ABY, Skywalker was captured by Darth Vader. The Dark Lord intended to turn him to the dark side of the Force and make him becoming his apprentice. Biography Galactic Civil War (0—4 ABY) ." "How is that possible?" "Search your feelings, Lord Vader. You will know it to be true. He could destroy us." "He's just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him.|Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader confer about Luke Skywalker|starwars:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back}} Captured by Darth Vader While waiting in an for a small figrate as requested by the , Luke was attacked by a group of led by a . When Luke destroyed many of them, all of the Imperial fighters but the TIE Advanced left. Luke was puzzled and spotted modifications to its hyperdrive, but glad for the odds. He heard the voice of , now dead, speaking to him, as he had at the . Remembering how Obi-Wan's voice had helped him previously, Luke trusted in his words. He stretched out to the other TIE to feel what the pilot's next move was, but the pilot seemed to be disturbed and struck Luke's X-wing with a laser blast. He was fatally damaged, and looking around, he spotted the nearing planet which he thought he would be able to limp to. Once crash-landing on the planet, Luke exited his half-destroyed X-wing and carefully stepped forward into the jungle growth surrounding his crash site. Unexpectedly, Darth Vader, the and apparent pilot of the TIE Advanced, came from behind with a in hand. Luke ignited his own lightsaber and told Vader that he would pay for his father's death. The Dark Lord goaded him into fighting him. The duel was brief, and ended when Vader stabbed and grazed Luke's rib cage. Unexpectedly, however, instead of killing the unarmed Jedi, Vader merely put handcuffs on his hands and took him as a prisoner. Resistance proved to be futile. A squad of arrived who were to escort them to Vader's shuttle. As Luke was dragged through the jungle by Darth Vader and the stormtroopers, it began to rain. Luke demanded to know what Vader wanted from him, but Vader merely said to stop asking questions. Knowing that he would get no help from the Rebellion this time, he reached into the Force to speak to the voice of "Ben"—Obi-Wan's name when he had lived in exile. The Dark Lord, however, sensed Luke's attempt in the Force and asked who Ben was. The old Jedi Master had died at Vader's hands. The Sith Lord explained that he had died, and even if he were, he would be a fool to count on his help. When Luke affronted Vader, he received a kick from a stormtrooper which knocked him unconscious. Vader's manipulations When he awoke, he found himself in an Imperial shuttle and facing the Force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who told him that he was in a lot of trouble. Luke asked him why Vader hated him so much, but Obi-Wan said that he would say another time, and to practice meditating for now. Luke started to meditate, and began to have visions of events from the past, and his father Anakin. He soon awakened with a start when Darth Vader entered the room, telling him to come with him. Appearances *''Star Wars: Heart of the Giant 1'' Category:Articles by Drewton Category:Star Wars Tales Category:Heart of the Giant Category:Tatooinians